Facts Revealed
by Tapioka Visual.Gum
Summary: bagaimana jika Len memasuki dunia asing? mencari jalan keluar dan bertemu mahluk astral dll? mau tau? RNR!


**Chapter1 .Where I Am?**

**Disklaimer © VOCALOID - SEGA**

**Puzzle Adventure © Tapioka **

**Rate: T**

**Pair: KaitoLen (Tokoh Utama: Len)**

**Warning: Oc (Buat Para penganggu), Typo, maaf jika jelek *pundung*, Occ? Maybe.**

**Genre: Adventure, Horror, Supernatural, and Mystery.**

_A/N: uh-uk(?) Hallo~ saiia author baru :3 maaf jika fic saiia jelek, abisnya saiia masih pemula T_T. Mohon bantuan, saran, kritik saiia terima. Ingat~ jangan ngeflame pls~ buatlah review anda membangkitkan fic ini menjadi bagus kedepannya :D well.. _

HAPPY READING MINNA~

"Len-kun.. Kau Mau tidak menemani 'ku ketoko buku?" tanya saudara kembarnya.

"Tentu, aku juga jenuh dirumah mulu" jawab Len menghela nafas.

Len bangkit dari kursi kesayangan 'nya, ia pun berjalan keluar. Saudara kembarnya mengekor dari belakang.

Toko buku dari jarak rumah Len tidaklah jauh, hanya butuh 10 menit untuk kesana.

"Len-kun.. apakah kau ingin membeli buku untuk dirimu?" tanya saudaranya saat mereka sampai ditoko buku.

"mungkin" jawab Len, singkat.

"kalau begitu kita berpencar~ jika sudah, temui aku dikasir ya~" ujar saudara kembar 'nya.

"baiklah, Rin-chan" ucap Len.

Rin pun pergi kearah Kiri, sedangkan Len kearah Kanan. Len melihat-lihat dari atas sampai bawah untuk mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik. Len terus berjalan dan tetap melihat-lihat kumpulan buku. Seseorang tubuh tegap, berambut biru dan bersyal biru, tidak sengaja menabrak Len yang lagi asyik-asyiknya mencari.

"ah! Ma-maaf anak muda, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah kau terluka?" tanya pria itu.

"tidak apa. Aku tidak terluka kok." Jawab Len.

"syukurlah~" ucap pria itu sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Len tersenyum, Pria itu menatap Len menjadi ikut tersenyum.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu lain waktu." Ujar Pria itu.

Len pun mengangguk. Pria bersyal itu sudah berlalu, Len terdiam dan melupakan sesuatu.

"ah! Iya! aku lupa bertanya Nama pria itu siapa?!"

Saat Len berbalik badan, pria itu sudah tidak ada. Len pun tidak jadi bertanya demikian. Len melihat buku yang sangat mencolok matanya, ia pun mengambil buku itu.

"**Puzzle Adventure**, huh?" Len membuka buku itu. Saat Len membuka sepenuhnya, Len menyeritkan kening, ia terus membolak-balik kertas.

"tidak ada tulisan? Hanya pulpen? Apakah ini sejenis buku diary?" tanya Len kepada dirinya, ia pun hanya bisa menghela lalu menutup buku itu.

Len tidak menaruh buku itu, melainkan membawanya. Saat ia menuju kasir.

"eh! kasirnya kemana?" tanya Len Shock. Len pun mencari Rin, saudara kembarnya.

Sudah 15 menit ia mencarinya, Tetap tidak ketemu.

"kemana semua orang? Rin?"

Len mulai kesal, apakah ini** Trap** belaka?. Len tidak sengaja melihat pintu berwarna Merah, ia pun menuju kearah pintu itu dengan perasaan takut dan penasaraan.

Len mencoba memutar knop pintu itu.

"eh? tidak terkunci?" Len membuka lebar-lebar, Len memasuki ruangan itu. Suara sepatu milik Len memantul-mantul didalam ruangan, Ia menelan ludah dengan susahnya.

"R-Rin? Rin-chan? kau dimana?" tanya Len mencari saudaranya.

Len mencoba membuka buku misterius itu lagi, sebuah tulisan muncul. Len pun membacanya.

**KELUAR! KAU LARI! DIKEJAR! KAU TERTANGKAP! KAULAH KAWANKU SELAMANYA! **

Len memiringkan kepala, tanda ia tidak mengerti. Len menutup buku itu, sebuah suara perempuan dari arah belakang Len tiba-tiba terdengar berbisik.

"_Jadilah kawanku selamanya! Jadilah kawanku selamanya! Jadilah kawanku selamanya!_"

Len pucat dan tidak bisa bergerak, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menoleh kebelakang. Pelan - pelan tapi pasti, ia menengok kebelakang. Len menengok, ia pun melebarkan matanya. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang, poni yang menutupi matanya itu menyeringai kearah Len.

"_Ayo~ jadilah kawanku~ selamanya~ selamanya~ Hahahahaha!~_" perempuan itu tiba-tiba tertawa keras, membuat Len pucat kembali.

"_Kau Tertangkap! Kaulah Kawanku!_" ujarnya.

Len pun menelan ludah, Perempuan itu berjalan cepat kearah Len. Len tersentak, ia pun berusaha lari, ia tidak mau selamanya disini hanya untuk menjadi kawannya. Semakin cepat lari milik Len, Perempuan itu tetap mengejar.

"_JADILAH KAWANKU_" ujar perempuan itu.

Len berada didepan pintu berwarna hijau. Terkunci. Ia terpaksa harus mencari kunci untuk keluar. Perempuan itu meluruskan kedua tangannya, hendak ingin mencekik leher Len.

Len menuju kearah kiri, Ia tetap berlari. Len melihat lukisan perempuan mirip dengan perempuan yang dari tadi mengejarnya.

"_hihihi~ jadilah kawanku selamanya~_" ujar perempuan itu.

Len membaca cepat tulisan dibawah lukisan itu.

_Lady Rose (1190), masa kecilnya sangatlah suram. Keluarganya dibantai, saudaranya dihukum pancung, dan ia mati ditembak dalam ruangan perpustakaan ini. _

Tiba-tiba tulisan itu menghilang. Len tidak sempat menghafalnya. Sebuah tulisan muncul, tulisan kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi.

_Kiri-Kanan-Kanan-Kiri _

Len kali ini binggung. Apa yang dimaksud Kiri-Kanan-Kanan-Kiri?.

"_Oh~ kau disini rupanya~_" ucap Lady Rose setengah keluar dari dalam lukisan. Lady Rose mencoba mengapai lengan Len.

Tetapi Len menghindar, dan tidak sengaja terjatuh, Buku yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh. Len bangkit dan mencoba mengambil buku itu. Lady Rose keluar dari dalam lukisan sepenuhnya.

"_Selamanya~ Selamanya~ Selamanya~ ayo anak muda~ jadilah kawanku~_" Lady Rose berjalan ogah-ogahan kearah Len.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kawanmu! Sebab, tujuan 'ku bukanlah itu!" Ujar Len dengan suara keras.

Len mengambil buku itu dan membukannya, Sebuah pertanyaan kali ini muncul.

**Lady Rose (. . .) Berikan tahun yang benar, kamu akan memasuki pintu berikutnya.**

Len menelan ludah dengan (sangat) susah payah. Ia lupa, sangat lupa. Ia berfikir cepat, ia tidak mau menjadi kawan Lady Rose.

"1-1-apa ya? Aduh! 110? 113? 118? 119? Errgh!" Len mulai geregetan. Lady rose semakin dekat, Len terpaksa harus melawan dengan cara menghindar.

Lady Rose mencoba mengapai Lengan Len sekali lagi, tetapi Len menghindar kekanan. Len berlari, begitupun dengan Lady Rose.

"119?.. 1191? 119...0?..!..1190! Itu dia" ucap Len, Ia meng-rem mendadak. Lady rose menyeringai sangat lebar, ia berlari cepat kearah Len.

Len cepat-cepat membuka buku itu, ia pun menulis dengan gemetar.

**1190**

Sebuah tulisan muncul dibawah tulisan Len.

**Correct!**

Lady Rose berada 5 inci, Len pun menutup mata. Apakah ia akan berakhir disini?.

.

.

.

?

.

Len tidak merasakaan tarikan ataupun bisikan, Ia mencoba membuka mata.

"...he?" Hanya itu diucap Len.

Hening. entah Lady Rose seperti lenyap ditelan bumi, Jejak pun tidak berbekas dilantai. Sebuah suara kunci pintu terdengar, menandakan bahwa pintu sudah tidak terkunci.

Len kembali menuju pintu berwarna hijau tersebut. Sebelum ia membuka pintu berikutnya, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah..."

Len membuka pintu berwarna hijau itu. Kali ini ruangannya tidak sama dengan yang tadi.

"Ruang makan?" Tanya Len kepada dirinya.

Yup! Ruang makan. Len heran, mengapa ada ruang makan semegah ini? padahal toko yang ia masuki tidaklah bertingkat.

"Well.. Ancaman apalagi yang akan datang?" Tanya Len kepada ruang makan yang menurutnya hanya ia sendiri.

Sesuatu bayangan lewat dihadapan Len, Len mencoba membuka kembali buku itu.

**Cermin.**

"Cermin?" Tanya Len heran.

Len mencoba mencari Cermin didalam ruang makan, Ia menengok disamping pot mawar yang tinggi. Itu dia yang ia cari! Cermin. Len mencoba melihat pantulan dirinya, ia menyipitkan matanya. Mengapa bayangannya tidak muncul didalam cermin? Apakah ini hanya lukisan?. Ia mengosok matanya, lalu melihat kembali.

Bayangan Len kali ini muncul. Tetapi, Sebuah sosok pria posisi kepalanya miring, mulut menganga lebar ada sedikit robekan, dan mata melotot muncul disamping bayangan Len.

"Hiee!" Teriak Len. Ia melempar buku yang digengam 'nya kearah cermin. Retakan demi retakan muncul, Len mengambil kembali buku yang dilemparnya.

"Sial! Tahan Len, tahan" Len mencoba meredakan ketakutan dirinya sendiri. Saat Len berdiri, Cerminnya berubah retakan menjadi tulisan darah. Len membaca,

**Let's Dinner With Me.**

"Apakah ia ingin mengajakku kencan, heh?" Tanya Len meremehkan. Sebuah tulisan darah berganti. Len membaca.

**Are you want dinner with me?**

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau!" Jawab Len. Sebuah suara gesekan lantai dan Kursi terdengar. Len tegang, suaranya semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Kumohon.." Len hampir menangis. Suara tadi semakin keras dan semakin dekat. Kali ini, Len menoleh tanpa aba-aba dari dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana suara kursi itu?" Tanya Len heran. Saat ia kembali melihat cermin. Cermin itu menghilang, dan digantikan Foto keluarga. Len mundur 5 langkah.

"Kemana cermin itu? Hey! Jangan menakuti ku!" Teriak Len.

Salah satu dari anggota keluarga dalam lukisan itu, matanya bergerak. Len menelan ludahnya. Bola mata lukisan itu kearah kanan, mata Len ikut tertuju kearah kanan. Ia mendapati sebuah pintu putih.

Len mencoba kesana, barang kali ia menemui sesuatu untuk keluar dari sini.

.

.

Engsel pintu yang dibuka Len berbunyi sangat berisik dan menakutkan. Len melihat sosok bayangan hitam, kali ini ia tidak menganggu. Sepertinya, ia sibuk membuat masakan. Len mencoba mendekatinya. Len pun mengajak ia berbicara.

"Ha-hallo" sapa Len gugup.

"Oh! Hi! Maaf aku sangat sibuk hari ini" balasnya sambil memotong wortel dan memasukinya kedalam air mendidih.

"Ti-tidak apa, Bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Len. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bertanya demikian.

"Tentu! Apakah Kau mau?" Tanyanya memastikan. Len mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" Bayangan itu mengambil kedua tangan Len, Buku yang dibawa Len terjatuh. Len terkejut.

"Tangan yang sangat membantuku!" Ujarnya. Pisau digengamannya diangkat. Len sangat salah bertanya tadi, ia hanya bisa menutup mata. Semakin tinggi pisau itu, dan pisau itu turun dengan cepat. Len tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain melihat tangannya terpotong. 1 meter jarak pisau itu akan memotong tangan Len. Semakin dekat, dekat... Dan...

.

.

.

.

Apakah Len akan mati? Atau Len akan menerima tangannya terpotong?.

"Maafkan aku Rin.." Gungam Len, butiran bening keluar dari kelopak mata Len, yang masih tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

_Author: akhirnya TBC yak! *plak* _

_Len: kenapa aku harus ditakut-takuti? T^T _

_Author: nikmatilah hidupmu, nak! *dibantai*_

_Rin: kok aku cuman sebentar? *manyun*_

_Author: nanti muncul._

_Rin: chapter 2? *mata berbinar2*_

_Author: pas sudah tamat nih fic. Hahaha! *dijitak RinFC*_

_Rin: jahat T_T_

_Gumi: kapan aku muncul?_

_Author: stttt! Jangan nambah-nambah deh. Nanti nih fic ini malah jadi reunian(?) _

_Rin, Gumi, Len: ya, bu guru(?)_

_Author: tolong berikan review!_

_Rin: jangan F.L.A.M.E ya~ nanti ga aku cipok lho~ *jitak rin*_

_Gumi: berikan review yang membangkit *kedip* agar aku masuk di fic ini!_

_Len: tolong beritahu kesalahan penulisan fic ini! *bow*_

_Author, Len, Rin, Gumi: thanks to Reading~ see ya :) *tebar kissu*_


End file.
